MIX UP
by Nin1Odo
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

MIX UP

Three months after the Axiom landed, MO, EVE, and Wall-E were supposed to help all the humans deactivate the robots that had been deactivated. Those robots happened to be EVE probes, Wall-E robots left all over the land, and two other ones which were Auto and GO-4 who were supposed to be repaired and awakened, but watched carefully.

As MO was still getting used to the earth, he also noticed that after GO-4 and Auto had been repaired, they had been acting quite behaved. They did whatever they were told to do, and never did anything that made anything out of control.

But there was one thing that was bothering him which kept him awake all night; EVE and Wall-e loved each other and he had nobody to love him. He had a crush on EVE and he wanted to confess his feelings for her… but there was one problem… what would Wall-E think of MO if he did so? Would he even like him as a friend anymore? That thought was the only thing getting in the way of MO and his confessions.

One night, when everyone was asleep, EVE was tossing and turning. Her thoughts were bothering her about the other EVE probes; would they ever get mixed up with her? Nah, that would never happen! Besides, they had different colored eyes! Yellow, green, red, purple, pink and orange. She was blue. But she knew that only she knew who was who. MO and Wall-E would get mixed up because of the color of their vision. And she even noticed that MO had been quite shy around her lately. "Not good at all," said to herself.

To get her thoughts out, she went over to the grassy hill and looked up at the moon and the stars. MO noticed and took in a quiet deep breath so she wouldn't know he was there.

But he changed his mind and went up to her shyly. EVE turned her head his direction and asked, "Are you awake too? I couldn't sleep either… my sisters could get mixed up with me and nobody would know who was who…" EVE said looking back up at the moon.

At the word 'sisters', MO perked up and asked, "EVE? There are others of you?? Are there any differences?" MO asked eagerly. "Why yes! Their eyes are a different color. Pink, red, yellow, green, orange, purple, and I'm blue!" EVE said.

"MO? You like me, don't you?" EVE said. MO blushed. "Y-yes…w-why??" MO asked in a timid voice. "Well then… what is your favorite color other than blue?" this puzzled MO. He thought for a while and then said, "I like green… it's quite a beautiful color…" MO said wondering why EVE asked him this. "Very well… then I will activate the green EVE probe in front of you. She will instantly love you at first sight. That is her nature."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, after EVE had encountered the little chat with MO, she had been looking about her EVE sisters to see which one was the right one. Of course, was hard to see in the dark.

After 30 minutes of searching, she finally found the right probe and was almost outside the Axiom when a deep and tired voice made her jump.

"GROOOAAANN… why in the heavenly solar system are you up? You should be in bed by now! You woke me and GO-4 up at- *ZZZZZZT!* NGH! OW! 3:00 am in the morning! *ZZZZZZT!* AHH! You, *UGH!* should be happy you don't have to be under all these orders… otherwise, you'd have a shock collar on and have to do everything a *ZZZZZZT* OW! six-year-old- tells you to do… I wish I were you…" Auto had woken up only to be shocked by a collar and moan in jealousy.

EVE started to feel bad for Auto. He had to do all these orders and behave every. Single. DAY. EVE and Wall-e were the only ones who got to do what ever they wanted, without orders. She even felt bad for GO-4 who had tried to get rid of the plant!

EVE looked at Auto who was now starting to shut down but she stopped him just in time. "Auto? Will you please do me a favor?" Auto looked up and sighed. "Yes? What would you like me to do for you?" he asked in half tired half sad voice.

Suddenly to Auto's surprise, EVE embraced him in a hug. "Let me visit you every day. I would like you to be happy." EVE said in a comforting tone.

Auto said he did not contain any emotions. But what he felt, surprised him. He loved EVE but knew she had Wall-e. "E-EVE??" Auto asked in one of his very rare timid tones. "A-are there more of y-you??" he said in a very shy voice. "Yes Auto. And I think the red EVE is perfect for you." Auto had not a single explanation for how he felt. But whatever it was, he liked it and shut down.

"Goodnight Auto. Mia will see tomorrow." EVE smiled and left with the green EVE.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MO was waiting very patiently for EVE. It paid off. EVE returned with the green probe and set it in front of MO who was trying to hold back his excitement. It worked. The green EVE probe set her eyes on him first and went slowly over to him. 

"Who are you?" she said in a sweet tone as she began to reach for MO's cleaning, thing. 

MO was too paralyzed to move but said, "My name is MO," MO said, butterflies in his robotic system. The probe giggled and said in a sweeter tone this time, "MO… that is such a darling little name! My name is Maria," she said as she picked up MO by his cleaning device.

MO liked how she picked him up. Not too harshly but held a firm grip so he wouldn't fall and carefully so he was safe.

She held MO in her arms and shared a spark with him. MO received a little giggle from her as she cradled him.

EVE was watching this and was feeling happy for them. MO had finally found someone who was right for him. But one thought still worried her; what if he got mixed up with herself? And since she was going to give Auto the red probe named Mia, what if Wall-e, MO AND Auto got mixed up all three of the EVE probes?? She had work to do tomorrow and she also had to be careful for any misunderstandings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, EVE woke up and went straight to the EVE probe chamber where all the EVE's were kept. She easily found the right one since it was daylight and brought it with her to the Axiom. She activated it in front of Auto and it looked at Auto with a hint of-(oh my god get ready for this…) mischief and lust in its eyes. Auto woke up and-(OHHHHHHH no…) *GLOMP!* "Hey Auto… got anything' planned anytime soon?" the EVE probe said with a sly smirk. Auto was surprised. He had never expected this! Since when did someone actually like him?? Or even MORE than like him, LOVE him!!? 

"N-not really…" Auto rarely stuttered. This was very unusual for him to be nervous. It was a bad sign too. This meant that he was about to get in very, serious trouble… (uh, let's not even go there…YET…) 

EVE did NOT want to see what would happen next, so she said, "Ok glad you're happy Auto now good bye," and with that, EVE left.

"PSHA! My sister is always so skittish!! How rude of her to be that way!" Mia said looking towards the direction EVE had fled to.

(OK WE WILL GET TO THE MILD LEMON LATER, BUT FOR NOW, HERE IS MO AND MARIA…)

MO was asleep. He had been asleep with his girlfriend Maria all night.

But his dreams were suddenly interrupted by Maria shaking him and saying, "WAKE UP! MO! WAKE UP! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!" MO woke up and groaned. "Yes? What is it??" he asked yawning. "M-MO? PROMISE you won't tell anyone…" Maria paused. "That you're going to be a father!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, after EVE had encountered the little chat with MO, she had been looking about her EVE sisters to see which one was the right one. Of course, was hard to see in the dark.

After 30 minutes of searching, she finally found the right probe and was almost outside the Axiom when a deep and tired voice made her jump.

"GROOOAAANN… why in the heavenly solar system are you up? You should be in bed by now! You woke me and GO-4 up at- *ZZZZZZT!* NGH! OW! 3:00 am in the morning! *ZZZZZZT!* AHH! You, *UGH!* should be happy you don't have to be under all these orders… otherwise, you'd have a shock collar on and have to do everything a *ZZZZZZT* OW! six-year-old- tells you to do… I wish I were you…" Auto had woken up only to be shocked by a collar and groan in jealousy. GO-4 nodded in agreement and went to get a bowl of batteries so he could move about in the morning. 

EVE started to feel bad for Auto. He had to do all these orders and behave every. Single. DAY. EVE and Wall-e were the only ones who got to do what ever they wanted, without orders. She even felt bad for GO-4 who had tried to get rid of the plant! She watched them go back to bed in misery. She even felt like she was about to cry, but shook it off and stopped Auto from shutting down.

EVE looked at Auto who was now looking at her with a drowsy, and confused look. "What is it now??" Auto yawned. "Auto? Will you please do me a favor?" Auto looked up and sighed. "Yes? What would you like me to do for you?" he asked in half tired half sad voice.

Suddenly to Auto's surprise, EVE embraced him in a hug. "Let me visit you every day. I would like you to be happy." EVE said in a comforting tone.

Auto said he did not contain any emotions. But what he felt, surprised him. He loved EVE but knew she had Wall-e. "E-EVE??" Auto asked in one of his very rare timid voices. "A-are there more of y-you??" he said in a very shy tone. "Yes Auto. And I think the red EVE is perfect for you." Auto had not a single explanation for how he felt. But whatever it was, he liked it and shut down.

"Goodnight Auto. Mia will see tomorrow." EVE whispered and left with the room smiling. (NOT AN EVIL SMILE…)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MO was waiting very patiently for EVE. It paid off. EVE returned with the green probe and set it in front of MO who was trying to hold back his excitement. It worked. The green EVE probe set her eyes on him first and went slowly over to him. 

"Who are you?" she said in a sweet tone as she began to reach for MO's cleaning, thing. 

MO was too paralyzed to move but said, "My name is MO," MO said, butterflies fluttering in his robotic system. The probe giggled and said in a sweeter tone this time, "MO… that is such a darling little name! My name is Maria," she said as she picked up MO by his cleaning device.

MO liked how she picked him up. Not too harshly but held a firm grip so he wouldn't fall and carefully so he was safe.

She held MO in her arms and shared a spark with him. MO received a little giggle from her as she cradled him.

EVE was watching this and was feeling happy for them. MO had finally found someone who was right for him. But one thought still worried her; what if he got mixed up with herself? And since she was going to give Auto the red probe named Mia, what if Wall-e, MO AND Auto got mixed up all three of the EVE probes?? She had work to do tomorrow and she also had to be careful for any misunderstandings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, EVE woke up and went straight to the EVE probe chamber where all the EVE's were kept. She easily found the right one since it was daylight and brought it with her to the Axiom. She activated it in front of Auto and it looked at Auto with a pleasant smile. Auto woke up and saw blurred, white, figure looking at him.

As his vision started clear up, he noticed that it looked like EVE only it had red eyes! 

"Hello. What is your name?" Mia asked. Confused and at why EVE was gone all of a sudden in a flash, he said, "Auto."

Mia giggled. "Auto… I like that name!" She said as she went closer near Auto, who was still confused. He had a million questions that were floating around like bubbles in his mind. 'Why did she suddenly start talking to him as if they were friends for a trillion years? And why did EVE leave so fast??' 

"Mia? Where did EVE go??" Auto asked and Mia said, "Oh PSHA! My sister is ALWAYS SOOO skittish!!" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MO was asleep. He had been asleep with his girlfriend Maria all night and had been having sweet dreams when she suddenly woke him up. 

"Mo! *Pssst!* MO! Wake up!" "HUH?? WHA-??? Oh, what is it?" MO asked, wondering why she had woken up at- "3:00 PM!!? WHY IN THE JANITORS NAME DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!!?" MO practically shrieked.

"Well there was no hurry, but now there is! Someone has gotten everything messy in the Axiom and it wasn't Auto or GO-4!!" Maria said in a very nervous voice.


End file.
